


Sunset

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Married Sex, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia is born again and again. </p>
<p>WARNING: VERY ANGSTY!!! NO ONE INVOLVED GETS A HAPPY ENDING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

“NOOOOO!” Elia screams in anguish as Gregor catches up with her in the corner of the room. He grabs her arm and pulls her to face him. Elia does her best to keep her back to him, to stand between him and her babe, but she fails. She and Aegon are spun around to face him. Elia bites the beast’s arm drawing blood (she can’t stop the tears from running down her face) and he roars. He releases his grip on Aegon’s arm and she holds her crying son closer tries to turn away but then she feels a beefy hand wrap around her neck and she can’t _breathe_. She is light-headed but she tries to focus on holding Aegon as tightly as she can. Her little prince is slipping out of her grasp. Suddenly Elia is not holding him anymore and it sends her into a panic. Gregor releases her to focus on her son and Elia _attacks_.

She doesn’t weigh much so when she throws herself at him he merely stumbles. Her tears have stopped.  Elia bites him again and rakes her nails down his face. He howls and drops Aegon to shake her off and cover his face. Her baby falls to the ground and Elia continues her violence slashing and gouging what she could. She manages to back him away from where Aegon had fallen.

She kicks him in the crotch and aims for his eyes when his knees buckle. She tries to force her nails in between his thick fingers covering his face to pierce his eyes. She continues her relentless kicks to his groin all the while. Elia knew she wouldn’t be able to slay this beast. As much as she wished she could Elia knew her limitations. No, now was not the time to be a lunatic like her husband and think that things would happen if you believed in them enough. No, she would blind him, grab Aegon, and run. Her uncle Lewyn had begun to look for (and found) secret passageways in the castle from the day news of Rhaegar and Lyanna had reached them. He had showed her and told her about a safe house in flea bottom where envoys were stationed just in case. Elia knew the way.

Rhaenys. _Her baby_. The thought of her daughter comes all at once, making her more panicked and flustered, and it distracts her. Bless the holy seven _where was she_? Suddenly the mountain had the upper hand. Elia is shoved away and then picked up and thrown across the room. Wooden furniture breaks her fall and splinters around her. The world goes black when Elia’s head smashes into something hard. She wakes and her vision is blurry and there is a ringing in her ears. She turns her head towards a dulled (everything seems muted) familiar heart-breaking sound. Her son’s cries. It spurs her to try and rise. The world seems to be going in slow-motion as she tries. Splinters push into her palms and her knees but she doesn’t even register it. Her hair is wet and blood runs down her face, her neck, and her back. Her hair falls forward covering her eyes and ears as she pushes herself up. She hears a roar “SHUT UP!” over the ringing but it is dulled and muted and she doesn’t fully register it. She stumbles as she gets up but she manages to catch herself. As she turns to face her enemy she realizes that there was no more crying. She couldn’t hear her _baby_.     

The mountain was coming towards her with blood and _brain_ on his hands. Aegon’s she realizes horrified her baby’s. She looks past him and she sees blood and bits dripping down the wall and at the bottom a little body lay. Her little boy was crumpled up like a little doll. Elia takes a sharp breath “no” and tears fall from her eyes. No, no, no. She goes to move towards Aegon when suddenly she is shoved to the floor. The monster grins at her leering and she sees his blood-covered hands again. It doesn’t seem real.

Her dress is pushed up and she vaguely aware of blood-covered hands running over her thighs and the place in-between. She doesn’t like it. She tries to close her legs and push him away but she is feeble from shock. She hates the feeling of him and she wants to cry. Disgust brings bile up her throat and she thinks she might throw up. She turns her head and she can see her son’s crumpled body and his splattered head and it breaks her heart.

Rhaenys, the thought of her daughter comes all at once again. Her baby her little girl. This time the thought of her daughter makes her focus on the fight. She had to keep this monster occupied. She couldn’t let him find her babe. No, she couldn’t. She prays that Jaime will be the one to find her little girl. He was no brave knight but she couldn’t imagine him hurting her princess. He would keep her safe from his family of traitors and then her brothers would come and save her daughter. She kicks, claws, and bites. She spits in the mountains face and cusses him “ _you bitch! You’re a fucking cunt. You’re disgusting. Hahaha you think it hurts? It doesn’t you bitch. I’ve fucked girls with bigger dicks than you. You’re pathetic.”_

Elia dies spitting venom.


	2. Of Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia's second life

Elia awakes with a gasp to a babe’s cries.  Rhaegar, Ashara, and Arthur are all standing around her bedside looking concerned. Pycelle is there too and he is fluttering about holding her wrist in-between his fore-finger and his thumb. Elia is sweaty and disoriented. She didn’t know where she was or what was happening. The world is too bright and Elia closes her eyes. She can still hear a babe crying. Aegon? She thinks and she starts to choke up and bloody images invade her thoughts. Someone gently dabs a wet washcloth across her forehead as her eyes flutter open again. Someone has pulled the curtains and the room is dimmed so Elia can see much better now. She realizes her uncle is here too and that he carried a babe in his arms. A babe that looked just like her. “Rhaenys” she breathes as she tries to sit up. Ashara and Rhaegar help her adjust herself and her Uncle hands her babe. She coos and smiles at her little darling. Her daughter is a tiny little thing only a few days old. The tight knot in her chest relaxes as she holds her child. Rhaenys was right here. With her. Her daughter was safe. She had just had a nightmare. It was all just a nightmare. But still she can’t shake the feeling of dread off.

They tell her she had been asleep for three days having lost an extraordinary amount of blood during the birth. Everyone expresses their relief but Elia focuses on one person. Rhaegar. He had this glint in his eye and the small smile meant to be reassuring frightens her instead. She unconsciously holds her daughter tighter and makes a silent promise to protect Rhaenys from everyone, even her father.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Rhaegar dismisses the guards from Elia’s door when he comes to her chambers a forth night after she had regained some strength. Though she was bed-ridden still she could sit up by herself now and walk around the room holding on to his arm. He hesitates before entering his wife’s moods had been unpredictable as of late and he did not want to work her up and upset her health. But still there was something he had been meaning to ask so Rhaegar knocks on her door.

Elia is surprised when Rhaegar enters. She had not been expecting him this late. Rhaegar had been good about trying to find time between his meetings and duties to visit her and their babe in the day. Elia refused to let Rhaenys out of her eye-sight for long. Not knowing where her daughter was sends her into a tizzy. He tired as often he could to sup with them.

Elia puts the book she had been reading on the bedside table. Rhaegar’s smile falters at her sour look and Elia feels a teensy bit guilty. He doesn’t know why she couldn’t stand him lately. It had taken Elia only a few days to realize that the dreams she had when she had were _memories_. And after that she hadn’t been able to continue on with Rhaegar like nothing had happened.

She looks down at her hands as he takes a seat next to her. He clears his throat and Elia looks at him. They used to laugh together Rhaegar and her. Not all of her memories, from this life or the one before, of him were bad. He had been her _best friend_. Suddenly the injustice of it all burns her up and she cannot stop the tears. She covers her face with her hands and Rhaegar is alarmed. “Are you alright? Should I call the master? Elia?” She shakes her head trying to think of what to say to him. In the end she decides on the truth. 

“I miss you” she croaks out. Rhaegar is surprised. “Why? Elia I’m right here. Elia darling” he says as he climbs onto the bed and pulls her into him. He strokes her hair as she sobs “you’re going to leave” she tells him. “No I won’t. I … never Elia I won’t leave you” Rhaegar lies. “Why would you think that?” And then suddenly he is silent “was it in your dream?” he whispers. Elia is shocked and she pulls back to look at him. She searches his face for answers. There is a mad glint in his eyes. “We had to give you dream wine. You were tossing and turning and you …. said things” he tells her. “What what things?” Elia is staring at him wide-eyed and she leans in closer. The tips of their noses touch and Elia’s knuckles are white as she grips Rhaegar’s shirt. She doesn’t know why or what she was so worried about but she can’t stop dread from filling her. “Rhaenys” he says moving his face up pulling her close and tucking her head underneath his chin. Her ear is pressed up against his chest and she can hear his heartbeat. It was as fast as hers. “Dragon, mountain, prophecy…  Aegon” Elia gasps silently their son hadn’t even been conceived yet “and my name.”  He presses a kiss to her temple “you called for me. Rhaegar.” He whispers his own name to her and Elia doesn’t know how to respond. “What happens?” he asks after a moment of silence. Elia could feel anticipation radiating from him. Bless the holy seven Rhaegar probably thought this had to do with prophecy. Elia stays silent as he presses more kisses from her temple to around her ear and then along the edge of her face. “Elia” he says his tone deep and waiting. Elia doesn’t want to say anything and possibly make things worse.

Elia pulls away from him, a few strands of her hair caught on buttons on his shirt keeping her attached to him, as she searches his face again. In the candlelight his silver hair gleamed and his long lashes cast a shadow over his purple eyes and his sculpted face. He was a creature made for tragedy. And she was his wife.

He raises his eyebrows at her and she comes out of her thoughts. She hugs him again wrapping her arms around his frame. He returns her hug but he can’t contain his curiosity. “What did you dream?” he presses. “You leave” she says and she feels him stiffen as his heart begins to race “why?” he asks. Elia shrugs and buries her face in his chest “you find someone else” her voice is muffled and her tears were returning. The hand running through her hair stills “why?” he asks again. “Your third head” she explains. It feels weird explaining it to him the way he had explained his actions to her all that time ago.

She doesn’t tell him the name _Lyanna Stark_ because she can’t bring herself to say to say it. Rhaegar is unsurprisingly the same as he always was. Excited by the prospect of his prophecy being right. He is convinced that because she remembers he must have been on the right track. He kisses her cutting off her oxygen with his lips. Elia thinks she might die before he pulls back. But she can’t bring herself to care. He sings fervent praises of her understanding and kindness and graciousness into her ear. It is not what Elia wants to hear. He tells her promises she knows he won’t keep “I will come back. In this I will be victorious.”

Suddenly he is tugging her gown off her shoulder and placing kisses on her exposed collarbone. He stops and kisses her lips again before asking her permission to remove her dress. Elia is surprised but nods and he is gentle as he undresses her. She lays in bed her head on the pillow hair fanned out around her watches Rhaegar undress himself with an almost disinterest. She bends her legs at the knees and the bottom of her feet planted on the bed. She was as dry as the deserts of Dorne. Rhaegar is excited though thick and hard. His face falls a bit to see she did not share his arousal. Elia wonders if she should feign a terrible headache. It wouldn’t be a total lie.

Rhaegar pushes her legs apart farther and runs his hands along the inside of her thighs and in-between. It feels nice but it doesn’t make Elia want him. She wonders if maybe she was just not hydrated enough today. Elia tries to remember how much water she drank today when Rhaegar suddenly shifts positions and he is on top of her one hand on either side of her. She stares up at him mildly curious to see what he would do next. He lowers his face down to hers until the tips of their noses touch. His long hair has cascaded over his shoulders and it falls onto Elia. One of her breasts is covered and she finds that she likes the feeling of the silky silver strands over her nipple. It almost tickles.

She smiles politely up at Rhaegar who was watching her intently. Rhaegar returns her smile with a more genuine one of his own and she feels his manhood against her stomach. She runs her hands across his chest teasing but not touching the thing she knew he wished she would. He closes his eyes and groans and her hands go lower and lower. He returns his hand to the place in-between her thighs but he hesitates at her dryness.

Suddenly he pulls his hand back and kisses her while roughly kneading her breast. Elia likes it and she moans into the kiss. He pulls back looking triumphant. He nuzzles into her neck and kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear. “My queen” he says “I won’t leave you. I love you. Elia” he moans as she reaches down and strokes him. His voice is guttural as he says “this time it will be different. We will plan properly this chance will not go to waste. Ohhh. My queen.”  Elia can’t continue this anymore.  She closes her legs and pushes him back “I am not your queen” she says her throat closing up. The mood that had started to build up was gone. He had never crowned her not once. And he would never crown her. He pulls back sits up still straddling her and they lock eyes.

He reaches for her face confused and she turns her head to the side and pushes his hand away. He stills above her and Elia wonders if he is going to leave. She doesn’t want him to go but at the same time she does. He hesitates and Elia feels his weight shift. “My king” he says softly. Elia turns back to look at unsure she heard him properly. He looks a little embarrassed a faint blush on his face.  “What?” she says confused.

Rhaegar’s blush deepens slightly. “Dorne … they had female princes … did they not? Women that sat on the throne and ruled the court of men.” He pauses and looks at her as though he was waiting for her to speak but Elia just gapes up at him.

“Be my king” he says “if you do not wish to be my queen then be my king.” He leans closer “I will serve my king well” he says and his fingers find themselves back at her entrance. This time she was wet for him. “Rule besides me Elia” he breathes out. “The kingdom will have never known such a gracious ruler. Such an intelligent woman. The kingdom will have never been run so smoothly. You were made for the throne.” Elia moans at that. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean with a grin before positioning himself. He enters her with a thrust of his hips. They both moan. “I love you” he says.

Elia grins up at him as he picks up his pace. Happiness was bubbling up in her and she reaches her arms up and pulls Rhaegar down, tangling her fingers in his hair, into a searing kiss. She only lets him go because _he_ has to breathe. Rhaegar buries his face into her neck and whispers treasonous things into her skin. “We will gather forces and depose of my father. We will ship him off somewhere. I will be king and you will be my king and we shall sit on the iron throne. We will rule and save all of Westeros.”  Elia is breathless when she asks “you won’t send me away? You won’t leave me? For your queen?” Rhaegar tweaks her nipple and she gasps. “Never” he says. Never, that was their promise of forever. They finish together.

**TWO YEARS LATER (They have left Dragonstone and are in King’s Landing now)**

Elia watches from the balcony as Gregor Clegane saunters into the garden and the hair on the back of her neck rises. She feels nauseous. Ashara, the only one other than her brothers or Rhaegar who knew of her memories, grips her hand. Elia squeezes back thankful for the reassurance. Gregor was younger but still as big and ugly as ever. He was here as Tywin’s guard. Tywin was here for the small council meeting and would be leaving soon. _Without_ his guard. 

Elia peeks around the corner and watches as Gregor looks around the torch-lit hallway before pushing open the doors of the basement and walking down the steps. Elia can barely contain her glee. Yes! Everything was going according to plan. She had spent months riling Aerys up dropping hints and clues about a beast of man that the warrior would send as a test for the dragon. Elia knew how to work Aerys she had spent years dealing with the man in her past life after all.

Gregor thought he would be meeting a whore, at first Elia had been worried he would not fall for her lusty admirer ruse, but Gregor proved well enough he had no brains. Instead he would be greeted by Aerys and his wild-fire (which he stored down there). Elia runs to lock the door. She hopes death by wild-fire is painful. It didn’t matter if Gregor manages to overpower Aerys. In that case he would be sentenced to death by treason and if he chose trial by combat. Elia had no doubt Arthur could slay the bitch. No matter what Elia would win this round.

And Amory Lorch winds up dead in a brothel near flea bottom. Stabbed half a hundred times by a brutal thief with a spear.

**1 AND ½ YEARS LATER**

She was bed-ridden with Aegon. Well not truly. But there was to be a tourney at Harrenhal soon, they were to leave tomorrow, but Elia does not want to go. She knows what will happen. It was the one time she appreciated her poor health. It was a ready-made excuse.  Arthur had come to keep her company and to give her a crate of blood oranges. In Dorne Elia would always take her medicine with a side of her favorite fruit. It helped her wash the tonics and powders down. Elia is touched that he remembered.

Oh Arthur. Elia is so confused when it comes to him. Arthur was her first love. Before she had ever met Rhaegar or started seeking suitors there had been Arthur. They had been just acquaintances at first … he the dashing older brother of her best friend and she his sister’s best friend and the princess of Dorne. It went from acquaintances to friends to almost lovers. _Almost_ because she offered and he refused. Oh they kissed and his hands would trail over her breasts and stomach and her hips and her legs. But he would not break her maiden-head. He was a jealous enough man though to take her from the back. In both lives.  

Elia sighs and lays back after he leaves feeling conflicted. Ah well her husband would be taking another wife soon enough perhaps then she could reunite with Arthur. She wonders what Rhaegar would think of that. Not that he had any right to complain. Elia hopes that this time they can avoid the war. She has been working hard behind the scenes to create a somewhat decent political relationship with Rickard Stark and the Steffon Baratheon. But it is difficult because they have their own game plans set out and they do not trust the Targaryens. Elia sighs again. Perhaps she should skip the meeting she had arranged with some of the lesser lords and go to the sept and pray. She wondered which one would help her more.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

War does break out and it is as bad as Elia remembers it. She tries to run but Aerys is more paranoid than ever and Elia and her children are kept under watch at all times. She is trapped. Rhaegar falls and history seeks to repeat itself. Elia manages to hide out though in a hidden room in the castle. She cannot get through to the tunnels to escape so she just bides her time and holds her children close as the Lannisters pour into the castle again. The fact that Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch are dead provide some comfort but not much. She has no doubts that there are others who would not hesitate to kill her and her babes.

Elia was not wrong. It is the spider that reveals them. Elia fights back but she is no match for the brutes that wear red Lannister cloaks. She dies to the sound of her children crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this!!! Please leave a comment below!


End file.
